Huesped indeseable
by Yuleni Paredes
Summary: cuando te invaden tu espacio... ¿qué haces?
1. Chapter 1

**Taberna Jimmy LOve**

William Albert Andrew, UN joven Rubio, de ojos azules, contextura delgada, alto se encontraba más de una hora bebiendo cerveza, platicaba con su interlocutor el Barman y dueño del lugar Jimmy de ¿Cómo su vida llego a ese punto?

-sí, si en un momento eres feliz y después de la nada (hace gestos con su mano derecha como si estuviera comiendo) te aparece una especie de termita que acaba, destruye, se come todo lo que encuentra sin dejar nada a su paso (Jimmy mientras limpia la barra presta atención a todo lo que dice sonriendo de forma amena por la jocosidad de su relato) ¿sabes a que me refiero?-

-¡NO!-

-adivina (tono ebrio)-

-¿describes a una especie de animal?-

-más que eso, es un ser fuera del planeta (abriendo ambos ojos de manera fija y girando la mano derecha alrededor de su rostro) –

-pues… por tu descripción ha de ser (acercando su medio cuerpo hasta él y exclamó) ¡¿tuviste un contacto extraterrestre?!-

-no (secamente) peor aun… un **HUÉSPED… INDESEABLE** -

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

 **HUÉSPED INDESEABLE**

Dos años atrás

-Albert, este lugar es hermoso (impresionada)-

-me alegra pequeña que te agrade (sonríe)-

-pero… (Se aclara la garganta) es muy costoso-

-no, te preocupes Candy (una muchacha rubia, cabellos ondulados, un metro cincuenta y cinco de estatura, ojos verdes, tez blanca), siéntate (dice en tono suave y a la vez, le arrima la silla caballerosamente)-

-todo esto es increíble, los violinistas, las luces, los colores es increíble si te luciste Albert y a ¿qué se debe tanta elegancia?-

-pronto lo sabrás (intrigándola ante la respuesta)-

Antes de comer Albert, se dirigió a uno de los mesoneros… topándose con su... adorado y futuro cuñado… Tom.

-¿Qué haces aquí?(tono rudo)-

-¡hola! ¡Futuro cuñado! ¿así me saludas?-

-vine porque a mi hermana, se le quedo su cámara y cuando me dijo que la traerías a este lugar me supuse el motivo y sé que ella nunca se perdonaría no guardar el momento más especial de su vida-

-está bien, está bien le entregare la cámara-

-no, mejor yo le tomo las fotos y guardo el momento más alegre de su vida y... ¿Qué ibas hacer?-

\- iba a pedirle a uno de los mesoneros el favor de colocar el anillo de compromiso en una de las copas de champagne (blanquea los ojos) ok. Sé que carece de originalidad pero… trato de ser romántico con la mujer que amo-

-Oye no pierdas tiempo (le da la vuelta guiándolo hasta la mesa que ocupa Candy) yo me encargo de eso ve a sentarte con mi hermanita-

Lo malo…hm… que el restauran era francés y… por ende la mayoría de los empleados hablan ups… francés; así que…

-Candy… no encuentro palabras… (Candy se ruborizaba) para decirte… (Ríe nervioso) para decirte que… (Traga en seco) desde que vi: tu rostro angelical, tus ojos… (Ambos se fijan la mirada, tomando sus manos) me hipnotizaron (ambos avergonzados miran hacia abajo y sonríen nerviosamente) y… y… la verdad no hallo palabras para hacerte… esta petición… (Candy se ruborizaba mas no lo podía creer) que la verdad…lo quería hacer desde que te vi (sonríe) por primera vez (hace un ademan sublime y se acercan los violinistas, tocando una tonada suave romántica, ambientando el lugar de amor)-

 **Interrumpe el mesonero**

-(en francés) señorita copa de vino-

Albert, se le acerca al mesonero y entre dientes le dice-¿Qué hace debe traer copa de champagne según, mi indicación? ¿Qué le sucede? ¿qué le dijo mi cuñado?-

El mesonero solo sonríe y se aleja, continua la tonada. Candy sin más ni menos sonrió y bebió. Repentinamente comenzó a toser y…

-Amor ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te sientes bien? (pregunta extrañado) (ella hace gestos de asfixia) ¡Oh! ¡Dios! Te estás ahogando- Albert, se levanto de inmediato y empezó a realizarse maniobra heimlich… todos se escandalizaron… "¿Cómo sucedió?"

Pues…cuando Tom, le entrego el anillo señalándole la copa, entendieron que era vino tinto, bebida que suelen dar como aperitivo. Candy ni cuenta se dio y se le atasco en la garganta.

Por suerte el anillo salió y voló, voló, voló por los a-i-res… Candy recuperándose de tan vergonzosa situación, a la vez que Albert, le abanicaba con una servilleta pedía disculpa. Tom se le acercaba y decía…

-¡por lo menos fue original!- Albert lo miro de medio lado con ganas de asfixiarlo…

Candy, en su habitación metía toda su ropa en una maleta…

-hija ¿estás segura que te deseas casar? Eres muy joven apenas tienes 20 años y aun no culminas tu carrera de finanzas- decía la señora Pony, madre de Candy.

-mama, estoy segura lo amo con todo mi corazón y la carrera puedo continuarla sin problemas por lo pronto tengo un contrato como fotógrafa, recuerda que estudie fotografía-

-lo sé (tratando de persuadirla a medida que devolvía las blusas y demás vestimenta que su hija sacaba del closet) pero… esa no es una carrera que te garantice estabilidad económica haber ¿de qué trabajara Albert? Ni siquiera estudio-

-mama si estudio es filósofo-

-y eso es una ¿profesión?-

-sí lo es (blanquea los ojos)-

-Hija si es por sexo… ya sé que ustedes… han tenido contacto íntimo… así que, que mas da posterguen su boda y sigan como están-

-mamá ¿Qué clase de consejos das?-

-…ya sé…hm… (Frunce los labios moviéndolos para ambos lados) que inicie otra carrera, una que le garantice un empleo con un salario aceptable para poder mantener a sus futuros hijos, el es joven solo tiene veinte y ochos años-

-mamá indistintamente de ya haber estado juntos en la intimidad, nos queremos y deseamos convivir como esposo y esposa ¿para qué esperar más?-

-si no puedo convencerte…accederé-

-gracias mami (la abraza fuerte) sabia que entenderías-

Toda la fiesta se organizaba según lo pautado por la madre; una mujer sumamente controladora en todo…

"- si ustedes se casaron y tuvieron una linda luna de miel ¿Qué paso?-"

Todo estaba bien, hasta que…

Continuara…

bueno este es un nuevo fic, como siempre inspirado en la realidad espero sus comentarios para avanzarla jiji segun sus criticas. Besitos.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

 **Administradora de seguros Bienestar.**

\- Candy recuerda que debes analizar el presupuesto para la cancelación de la amortización por accidente de tránsito-

\- En eso estoy Annie, he estado un poquito atrasada por los planes de… de… bebe…-

\- ¡¿En serio?!-

\- Albert al fin encontró un empleo como profesor,… aunque a él le hubiera gustado en una universidad…-

 **Colegio Lago San W.**

-buenos días alumnos bienvenidos a un nuevo año escolar mi nombre es William Albert Andrew, y seré su profesor de filosofía-

Todos se mantenían atentos mirándose entre sí.

-me pueden llamar Albert, lo importante no es el titulo sino que exista el respeto de esta premisa parte la filosofía ¿Qué entendemos por filosofía?-

Nadie levanta la mano.

-continuo la filosofía, es un conocimiento un saber uno de los tantos; que estudiaron tal postulado fue Platón, (uno de los alumnos levanta la mano) adelante-

-yo, sé que es Plantón; Platón es un plato **GRANDE** -

Todos reían enérgicamente Albert, los ignoro. Se voltio a escribir en el Pizarrón y al voltear todos les comenzaron a lanzar bolas y avioncitos de papel se carcajeaban salvajemente, subían encima de los pupitres, eran incontrolables se tuvo que esconder detrás del escritorios. Archie, el subdirector al ver el alboroto trato de poner orden, de igual forma lo irrespetaron así que… gateando llego hasta Albert.

-¿Qué paso?-

-Cómo a todos ¡odian la filosofía! ¡Endemoniados mocosos!-

-no te sientas mal, estas en el peor colegio de Chicago, ubicado en uno de los barrios donde la predicción de crímenes violentos anuales son 297. Y 1 de cada 4 (ríe) de ser víctima-

-espero que al sonar el timbre se VAYAN y los metan a todos en una penitenciaría de alta SEGURIDAD-

-esperemos (ríe) y ¿Candy?-

-bien, ya estamos en planes de tener un hijo, el fin de semana cumplimos un año de matrimonio se lo comunicaremos a mi… "amada… y… dulce… **suegra** "-

Al llegar el sábado casa de Candy.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ¿Cómo van a tener un hijo? Si apenas tienen para comer-

-señora ambos trabajamos-

-Y ¿cuánto ganas TÚ como profesor? Yo te respondo, ni un quinto hasta hace poco trabajabas en un restauran como **LAVAPLATOS** … hija por favor piénsalo bien…he hablado con el limosnero de la cuadra permanece soltero… mejor anda con él-

-mamá deja de irrespetar a Albert, ay no ya empezó la contienda otra vez-

 **Round # 01**

-no como voy a respetar a alguien que apenas tiene para comer-

-yo… apenas tengo para comer, su hijo (Candy le hace seña para que se calle) va a pedir dinero a mi esposa ¿Por qué no le juzga a él?-

 **Round # 02**

 **-** eso no está en discusión, mi hijo estudio una carrera honorable en el momento puede estar desempleado (se encogió de hombros); en cualquier momento puede tener empleo, existen varios ranchos que bien lo contratarían como administrador en cambio dime (desdén) ¿a quién contratan para pensar?-

-sabe señora esta discusión no tiene cabida saldré a respirar aire-

-Albert, espera no ¡te vayas!-

-Candy, déjalo-

-no mama es el hombre que amo ¿por qué no lo entiendes?-

-hija (le agarro el brazo) de acuerdo lo ayudare conozco el rector de La Universidad de Chicago, es prestigiosa de hecho ya hable con Johnson, es mi gran amigo hare que lo contraten-

-Gracias mami, voy a buscarlo le informare (salió corriendo)-

-mi amor ¿te sientes bien?-

-no entiendo ¿por qué siempre tu madre quiere controlar todo? atenta contra los postulados de Sócrates-

-Amor solo quiere ayudar y de hecho… (Ríe con inocencia) ya te encontró una vacante como profesor-

-eso no lo permitiré yo por mis medios lograre mis metas-

Candy se pone de un costado y comienza a llorar, Albert blanqueo los ojos y le dijo

-vida no te pongas así-

-mami solo quería ayudar sobre todo por nuestro futuro hijo que vamos a concebir en cualquier momento-

-lo sé (le da un beso en el hombro)-

-Ella te hallo un trabajo que te gustara muchísimo y tiene más que ver con lo que deseas los conocimientos que deseas impartir…-

-acepto- Candy se volteo y le dio un enorme beso.

Universidad de Chicago/facultad de sociología/ Escuela de Estudios de Políticas Públicas Harris

Albert entra al salón y da la primera clase de la asignatura filosófica.

-buenos días clase tomen asiento por favor mi nombre es William Albert Andrew, seré su profesor de filosofía, me pueden llamar Albert (escribe en el pizarrón su nombre) lo importante no es el titulo sino el respeto que exista entre nosotros como seres humanos, yo simplemente obrare como guía, facilitador de los conocimientos que desean adquirir- Albert, se sentía en la gloria ya no era víctima de las bromas pesadas y burla de los niño y niñ s. Caminaba serenamente entre el alumnado.

-iniciemos con una frase célebre yo solo sé que no sé nada- un alumno levanta la mano.

-a ver profesor (se pone el dedo índice y pulgar en la quijada como aparentando sabiduría) la frase yo solo sé que no sé nada de Sócrates alude ah una errada interpretación (todos empezaron a inquietarse)-

-Compañeros por favor escuchemos y respetemos la opinión de… ¿?-

-Pitter-

-muy bien Pitter siga-

-Gracias Albert… (Se aclara la garganta) la frase mencionada es equivoca en su expresión la ignorancia nunca es total, siempre se tiene conocimiento de algún área de interés-

Interrumpe una alumna

-muy bien Pitter Pan sigue volando con tu campanita (rieron)-

Albert direcciona su mirada a la joven, la cual era una hermosa muchacha de contextura delgada, cabello negro mediano- sedoso, estatura mediana levanta, tez blanca aspecto gótico a la vez sensual (mascaba chicle).

-muy bien señorita… ¿?-

-Sandra Johnson-

Todos dijeron –uuuff la hija del rector-

- **silencio zopenco** o **te mando a echar** -

Albert pensó: lo que me faltaba.

\- Sandra por favor denos su percepción-

\- ok. Sócrates era feo y excéntrico (indiferente) pero… nos enseño que el sabio, es el que sabe vivir, quien se conoce a sí mismo y sabe controlarse, y no aquel que sabe muchas cosas.-

Albert, se sorprendió su aspecto no tenía nada que ver con sus conocimientos una simple rebelde no mas… la clase prosiguió en un debate armónico, asignando a cada uno un proyecto consistía en elegir a una persona como materia de estudio de vida y aplicar los postulados. Al salir Sandra conversa con Elvira su gran amiga.

-vistes Elvira ¿el nuevo profesor?-

-si esta re bueno-

-Re bueno y mega hermoso así; provoca venir a estudiar le pediré el teléfono a mi padre y… lo llamare mi proyecto será sobre él-

-¿Crees que te lo permitan?-

\- técnicamente es mi empleado-

 **Oficina del Rector**

-Albert, me alegra que estés bien con la clase, mi hija es un poco intensa-

-No me parece-

-perfecto, solo te pido que la ayudes en todo ella desea ser una gran socióloga, le daré tu teléfono se que eres un excelente asesor-

-por supuesto, cuente conmigo (se dan la mano y se despiden)-

A las diez de la noche en el apartamento del Magnolia. Entes de acostarse Candy se había puesto un baby doll rojo muy sensual, que dejo caer enfrente de los ojos de Albert para iniciar proyecto bebe en camino. El se acomodo do en la cama, quitándose el bóxer. Ella camina con calma hasta él. Albert detalla cada parte de su cuerpo a medida que se acerca. Candy le dice al oído seductoramente.

-hoy empezamos nuestro proyecto-

-si ya estoy ansioso y… (Trago en seco) Excitado-

-Esta noche es la noche en que vamos a hacer que suceda-

Y sin más preámbulos Albert, se acomodo en la cama. Candy recorría su cuerpo con sus labios haciéndolo estremecer.

Albert pensó "pase lo que pase ¡oh Dios! debo…debo controlarme ¡qué mujer!"

Luego Candy se subió encima, moviéndose rítmicamente mientras Albert, luchaba para no acabar tan pronto la… fiesta y… suena el celular de Albert, trato de ignorarlo pero… sonó insistentemente.

(sonríe y con la voz llena de excitación) debo contestar corazón es Sandra Johnson-

Hazlo yo no parare (besaba su pecho)-

como digas (con poca fuerza de voluntad)-

-hoolaa— -

-Hola profesor Andrew ¿como estas usted? Lo llamo para preguntarle si ¿puedo basar mi proyecto en usted? Profesor ¿está bien? se le escucha la respiración agitada ¿sufre de asma?-

Albert pensaba con dificulta pues, las caricias de Candy lo tenían en otro mundo.

-sí SANDRA has lo que… **¡GUSTES!** -

-gracias estimado profesor, pensé que me diría lo contrario después nos podemos de acuerdo-

-sí (apaga el teléfono) ahora si continúa-

-claro amor-

Ronroneándole juguetonamente Albert, la hizo intercambiar de posición él se puso encima y…tocaron la puerta, lo ignoraron pero…insistieron.

-Al, voy a ver-

-¡no amor no te detengas!-

-Debemos ir si es algo importante (mirada y tono de suplica) - Albert, detiene sus movimientos.

-te juro que voy a matar quien se haya atrevido a interrumpirnos- ambos se levanta y se colocan sus pijamas.

Candy abre la puerta.

A Albert solo dice

-TÚ-

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

-¡TÚ!-

-¡hola! hermana bella ¿Cómo estás? que alegría verte- la carga y le da vueltas.

-bien hermano, ¡Muack!... un beso ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Comiste? Deja tocar tu frente-

-estoy sano despreocúpate-

Tom, hacia girar a su hermana, ambos estaban llenos de felicidad y emoción por verse, mientras Albert, solo se quedaba asombrado analizando el ¿Cómo era posible que se atreviera a llegar a tales horas a interrumpir?… con caras de pocos amigos, que Candy ni noto…

-te adoro, te adoroooo, hermanita, tengo…

-ya viene a pedir otra vez dinero- dice Albert, con voz inaudible.

-… algunos inconvenientes económicos me… da algo de vergüenza…-

Albert, solo pensaba: ¿Qué no sea lo que estoy creyendo?

-pues, no he encontrado empleo, ya sabes desvaloran mis habilidades cognitivas-

-¿Por qué será?...- menciona Albert con tono sarcástico

-puedes dejar que mi hermanito termine de relatar ¿quieres?-

-¡Jamás trabajare por dos centavos! y menos hartándome de un jefe que sabe menos que yo de finanzas-

-amor… dulzura… (Aclarándose la garganta) creo que estábamos en medio de un proyecto, hasta que tu adoración brotherniana… nos interrumpió-

-¡¿les interrumpí?!- con rostro angelical

-para nada termina de entrar y cuéntame todo-

-Solo quiero saber si puedo… ¿quedarme un tiempo… contigo? Sabes mientras se soluciona mi situación-

-¡claro! Ni se diga mas pasa, y quédate, el tiempo que necesites. Te daré algo de comer, debes estar hambriento-

-gracias no sabes cómo. Muack ¡te amo!- Tom entro y lanzo su saco encima de los lentes de Albert, partiéndolo en dos.

Albert, se quedo mudo. Trato de intervenir para impedir que se quedara pero… Candy solo lo ignoro en su totalidad. Albert, molesto se fue acostar y Candy se quedo atendiendo las necesidades de su hermanito (único) consentido. Tom se acomodo en el sofá cama de la sala. Sus ronquidos se hicieron notar…Candy dormía como nunca, placenteramente…Albert daba vueltas en la cama… al día siguiente se presento a trabajar con ojeras…-

-buenos días clase…hoy iniciaremos con una frase estúpida de un idiota- puso su maletín y libros en el escritorio para escribir en el pizarrón- **vivir el presente y amar el mañana es la sabiduría del idiota, por que el mañana nadie lo tiene garantizado** \- interviene Sandra…

\- Profesor Albert,… ¿a qué viene esa frase? ¿Que nos trata de decir? ¿Tiene algo que ver con sus ojeras?- todos rieron por el comentario…

-les resulta gracioso, les recuerdo que esta clase es de filosofía haber y … ¿Qué es la filosofía?-

Levanta la mano un alumno - profesor-

-díganos Pitter-

-mejor lo digo yo-

Pitter, se encoge de hombros -como gustes-

-me encanta la palabrea filosofía- lo dice mientras lame su chupeta de forma insinuante- **Amante Y recalco bien la palabra amante del saber** -

-muy bien señorita amante del saber porque, la habilidad del conocimiento es de Dios, el hombre máximo puede llegar a conocer ciertas ciencias, no todas algunas en su totalidad… mi preguntas es ahora ¿Por qué amar el mañana? solo vivamos el presente y ¡ya!-

-quizás se deba a que es una forma de mantenernos motivados…- hablaba Charley, entretanto Albert, recordaba ¿Cómo él estaba disfrutando su presente mientras el impertinente de su cuñado se presentaba en su futuro al igual, que una mosca se paraba en la sopa? ¿Cómo amar ese futuro incierto?-pero…luchando y manteniendo la fe podremos encontrar nuestra felicidad- iban aplaudir cuando de pronto Sandra…aplaude sarcásticamente.

-Muy bonito el discurso, tristemente aquí se está estudiando otros elementos para determinar si realmente es mejor amar el futuro o el presente- sonríe mirando fijamente a su profesor- por eso, estimado profesor (sin dejar de saborear su chupeta) usted será mi proyecto de estudio-

-¡¿Cómo?!-

-eso no puede ser, debe buscar otra fuente-

-usted no puede retractarse ayer me autorizo, ya se lo comunique a mi padre-

-¡¿en qué momento?!-recordó cuando recibió la llamada y como durante la excitación del momento respondió afirmativamente, ahora debe ser objeto de estudio de una jovencita que por lo que se veía, traería serios inconvenientes en el mañana, en eso suena el timbre… sonriente Sandra se despide…

-nos vemos profesor luego fijamos horarios para elaborar mi proyecto… ¡gracias!- dejando a un Albert confuso.

 **En la salida**

-te das cuenta Elvira, hasta con ojeras luce buenmozo-

-amiga pretendes tener una aventura con el profesor, es casado recuerda-

-¡que! ¿Ahora eres sor Elvira?-

-no pe…-

-en vez de tartamudear deberías ayudarme, el es diferente al resto del profesorado amargado y viejo, **él tiene estilo y gracia es un ganador** -

-amiga piénsalo bien…-

-ya lo pensé muy bien, vayamos a buscar una temática que sirva de excusa para estar día y noche con el más bello de los maestros-

-será, espero… no tener que decirte te lo dije…-

-¡uy! no…te soporto ¡ **pájaro de mal agüero**!-

Elvira se encoge de hombros-como quieras-

 **Mientras en el apartamento Magnolia**

Alguien, muy feliz cantaba en la regadera…

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

 **En la regadera cantaba…**

Es la noche de un duro día

Y he estado trabajando como un perro

Es la noche de un duro día

Debería estar durmiendo como un tronco

Pero cuando llego a casa junto a ti

Comprendo que las cosas que me haces

Harán que me sienta bien

Sabes que trabajo todo el día

Para que tengás dinero para comprarte cosas

Y vale la pena sólo por oírte decir

Que vas a dármelo todo

Así ¿por qué diablos iba yo a quejarme

Si cuando estamos solos

Sabes que me siento bien?

Cuando estoy en casa

Todo me parece bien

Cuando estoy en casa

Y siento que me abrazas fuerte, fuerte, sí…

-HAGAN ¡SILENCIO! ¡DEJEN DESCANSAR!-

-esos ¡INFELICES DEL 84 SON UNOS, MAL VIVIENTES! ¡IRRESPETAN LA PAZ Y TRANQUILIDAD DE LOS DEMÁS!-

Albert, llegaba al apartamento antes que Candy, y al subir las escaleras la casera lo llama…

-señor Andrew ¿puedo conversar con usted?-

-por supuesto, señora María-

-entre a mi oficina, tome asiento por favor-

-gracias-

-los vecinos se están quejando por los ruidos, que salen de su apartamento, resulta extraño, que ustedes una pareja joven, ejemplar generen tanta bulla, desde un corto tiempo para acá-

-señora María, permítame excusarme, es nuestro nuevo inquilino…-

-¡está prohibido! arrendar a otras personas, usted lo leyó claramente en el contrato de alquiler, de lo contrario debo pedirles, desalojen el inmueble lo antes posible-

-dispénseme, existe un mal entendido el huésped a quien brindamos, asilo es el hermano de mi esposa, no estamos alquilando-

-le aconsejo entonces, que les ponga al tanto de las quejas-

-¡sí! señora María, sin más me retiro gracias por ponerme al tanto de la situación-

Al entrar al apartamento Tom, continuaba cantando.

\- "es la noche de un duro día" ¡que descarado! ¡Más grande! ¡ni trabaja!-

Tom, salía con una toalla anudada a la cadera, secándose el cabello…

-hola, cuñadito llegaste temprano que bueno ¿Qué vas a cocinar hoy? Porque, mi hermana hoy llega tarde-

-me acabo de encontrar con la casera, me dice que ha escuchado de manera incesante escándalos provenir de aquí ¿será posible? Que le bajes un poco a tu música entonada a capela-

-¡yo no hago escándalos! son inventos de los vecinos para molestar, "son unos envidiosos"-

Albert, arquea una ceja con los brazos cruzados- y… más o menos que envidiarían-

-mi voz te muestro LEIIIIIII LAS NOTIIIIIIc… iassssssss-

-¡CALLATE MALNACIDOOOOOO!-le lanzan una bota, ambos la esquivan.

Tom, se asoma y empieza a discutir con el vecino del frente.

-¿por qué nos arrojaste esa bota? ¡YA VERÁS QUIEN SOY! ¡ESTO NO SE QUEDA ASÍ!-

-Pues te espero aquí, abajo si no te callas por las buenas, te callo por las malas-

-Tom, se puso un pantalón de mezclilla y una sudadera- Albert, trataba de detenerlo-para ¿Dónde vas? ¿Quieres que tu hermana se preocupe o le suceda algo por tus incongruencias?

-¡¿incongruencia?! Ese tipo me ha ofendido, saldare la afrente y regresare el honor a este hogar-

-¡que! Dramático, ese señor tiene razón-

-Albert, debes aprender a luchar por tu familia, sino lo haces te pisotearan-

-¿qué le sucede al ruiseñor? ¿Tiene miedo? (tono burla) ¡AQUÍ ESTOY! Esperándote-Albert, seguía parado al frente de Tom para obstaculizarle la salida, no quería que Candy se enfermara de los nervios y más ahora que quizás, ya este embarazada, podría afectarla.

-¡ESCUCHEN TODOS! el lindo ruiseñor, no sale ¡uy! ¡Pobrecito ya agarro miedo!… seguro es… porque, su tierna rubiecita de ojos azules, no lo quiere ver en un mar de sangre, que linda parejita tan dulce, los del 87 son una pareja de ¡AFEMINADOS!-

-Es todo ¡ **SAL Y MÁTALO!** -

Albert y Tom, salieron a la calle a enfrentar al vecino, que estaba oculto en las sombras…

-al fin llegaron-

Tom y Albert miraban para ambos lados, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, buscando el origen de la voz, cuando ven, que es un hombre de corta estatura, no tardaron en carcajearse, Tom dice:

-¿tú eres el que me va a callar? amiguito por tu bien, regrésate a tu casa, no quiero darte… nalgadas, jajajajaja por ser niño malo jajajaja-

-señores están confundidos yo, no soy quien los está esperando-

-no, entonces liliputiense ¿Quién será? ¿Gulliver? -dice Albert.

Tom y Albert se ven a la par y se ríen descomunalmente.

\- yo no él, (señala con la mano izquierda a su derecha) mi hermanito… justamente ese es su nombre Gulliver Goliat-

Ambos tragaron en seco, la piel literalmente les palideció al ver el hombre, que salía de la oscuridad, un tipo de casi 2.20m de estatura de grandes y enormes músculos…con una voz gruesa pregunta.

-¿Quién de ustedes es el ruiseñor?-

Albert, de inmediato señala a Tom, quien le dice -¡TRAIDOR!-

-lo siento es todo tuyo, me voy-

-rubiecita a ¿donde crees que vas?- mientras Albert se daba la vuelta para irse, Gulliver lo agarra por la parte atrás del cuello de la camisa.

-pues… a mi casa yo, no…no… tengo nada, que ver con los cantos del ruiseñor jajajaja ¡ay! se los dejo-

-detente ¡te equivocas! ¿Cómo le dijiste a mi hermanito?-

-yo… yo…-

Tom, al darse cuenta que la pelea era inminente y que tenía una enorme probabilidad de perder, tomo una silla del callejón y se lo partió en las espalda, el cual no hizo, ni cosquilla al receptor. Gulliver soltó por un momento a Albert, y se limpio el resto de madera vieja Tom, caminaba lentamente hacia atrás como suplicando, clemencia…

-de esta no se escapan ninguno-

1, 2, 3 -¡AUXILOOOOOO!-

Goliat los tomo a ambos por la solapa, y los lanzo a la par al piso-¡primero… el ruiseñor!- lo levanto haciéndolo girar en el aire hasta arrogarlo en el conteiner de la basura, Albert se iba como toro para darle con la cabeza en el estomago, pero… ni tembló, por el contrario termino rebotando como pelota, cayéndose, al estar en el suelo el hermanito de Goliat, le aplico gas picante en los ojos.

-¡oh! ¡Mis ojos! ¡Mis ojos!-Albert se revolcaba… Tom, se salió del conteiner para ayudar Albert, vio cerca una manguera de agua y abrió la llave de paso para aplicarle bastante agua en la cara, empapándolo todo. Tom pensó en apuntarle a Goliat, el agua a presión y así vencerlo pero… su plan fallo… contradictoriamente, utilizo la manguera para amarrar a ambos espalda con espalda.

-ESO ES PARA QUE APRENDAN A PERMANECER EN SILENCIO ¿le quedo claro al ruiseñor?-

-Por favor Tom, no estamos para más golpes, hazlo por tu hermana- suplicaba Albert.

-la rubiecita si entendió, pero creo que el ruiseñor ¡no!-

-sí, sí, entendí… no vuelvo hacer… mas bullas-

Candy llega a la casa…

-qué raro ¿Por qué todo está en silencio? Albert, Tom ¿Dónde están?-

Continuara…

acercándose el final…jijiji


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes son creados por la escritora KyōkoMizuki, uno de los seudónimos de KeikoNagita, y la mangakaYumikoIgarashi, seudónimo de YumikoFijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

… qué extraño el apartamento esta solo… ha pasado más de dos horas y no llegan, llamare a los hospitales… se escucha unas llaves, de seguro son ellos… si se fueron a beber me oirán…

-¡Albert me tenías preocupada ¿En donde andaban?!- Al encender la luz de la sala Candy se lleva las manos a la boca -oh por ¡Dios! ¿Qué les ha sucedido? ¿Por qué están, en ese estado tan deprimente? Todos golpeados Albert ¿Qué hiciste?-

-¡Yo!-

-¡Sí! ¡Tú! Sí, lo hubiéramos atacado como te dije en vez de huir el sería en este momento el herido-

-Tom te voy a matar ¿Cómo dices que es mi CULPA? Ayude hasta donde pude ese tipo mide más de cinco metros de estatura, y de seguro pesa más de cincuenta toneladas-

-Dejen de murmurar los dos y siéntense. Por suerte hice un curso de primeros auxilios, mañana se harán unos rayos X de rutinas para descartar posibles traumatismos… mmm… por lo pronto les hare una curación ¡Hombres!-

-Ay, ay, ay duele- ambos expresaron con gran dolor.

Más tarde en la habitación…

-Albert serás el padre de mis hijos de continuar resolviendo todo por la vía de la agresividad, mi hijo nacerá huérfano de padre ¿Eso quieres? No ves como me preocupo por ti y tu solo piensas en defender tu honra de macho ¿Qué importa si te dijo rubiecita de ojos azules? ¿Dejaras de ser hombre?- Decía Candy sentada en la cama de espalda con los brazos cruzados. Albert a pesar del dolor se le acercó un poco para besar su hombro…

-Lo siento amor, no volverá a ocurrir, perdóname-

-vamos acostarnos, mañana debemos madrugar para ir a nuestros empleos-

-Como mande mi jefa- Durmieron abrazados. – ¡Ay! duele-

Al día siguiente después de la clase…

-Profesor Andrew-

-Diga Sandra-

-Quiero hablar con usted, del adelanto de mi proyecto, como dijiste se tiene…- Albert se aclaro la garganta… -como usted dijo- Sonrío- Basado en un personaje de la realidad buscar las bases correcta para vivir en la sociedad con dignidad y respeto… Que mejor ejemplo que usted-

-Gracias por el honor señorita-

-Usted… ¿Es un hombre fiel?-

-Por supuesto-

-¿Cree que la relación de pareja se puede ver afectada por terceros?-

-Sí-

-¿Triangulo amoroso?-

-hm… no necesariamente, puede ser un familiar… veras, explico en la pizarra… la familia es la base, la célula de la sociedad y se compone… ¡Ja!… aquí hablare de un triangulo, pero no del amoroso, es decir un tercero sentimental; sino el de la familia, el cual se compone, uno del padre, segundo de la madre y de tercero los hijos, al unir estos tres elementos formamos un triangulo, cuando uno de ellos se rompe se pierde el equilibrio. De aquí la importancia de mantener la unión familiar, escoger el compañero o compañera de vida adecuada, la persona con la que tengas más afinidad es la indicada, jamás se debe forzar a nadie para que te ame. Prosigo, al romperse cualquiera de estos eslabones, se genera el denominado ciudadano rebelde, que al no recibir la terapia adecuado, ya sea la asistencia de un psicólogo por ejemplo, termina convirtiéndose en un delincuente juvenil, suelen caer en drogas, alcoholismo, embarazos no deseados, como futura socióloga debes trabaja sobre este punto de la filosofía existencial-

-Filosofía existencial… La existencia propia de una persona es lo que define su esencia y no una condición humana general. Incomprensible…-

-Incomprensible, abstracto así es la existencia humana. Sin embargo, el seguir a Dios nos brinda ese deseo de amar a nuestro prójimo tanto como a uno mismo es lo que ha servido al hombre para crear las leyes que eviten que terminemos en delincuentes o asesinos seriales, el temor a Dios.-

-¿Fue lo que evitó que lo asesinaran?- Se aclaro la garganta- Usted llegó maltratado a clases, demos gracias a Dios que ese hombre en su- se acerca seductoramente hasta Albert- muy en su ser tiene a Dios, de seguro le hubiera… matado…-

-Señorita guarde su distancia-

-¿Le gusto?-

-Usted es muy linda, pero debe entender que soy su profesor y un hombre casado, mi esposa en cualquier momento me dará un hijo-

Sandra tomo sus cosas y salió del salón echa toda una furia…

En la oficina…

-Has pasado toda la mañana molesta… ¿Qué tienes?-

-Albert, ayer anduvo de pandillero, no me veas así… se agarró no sé, me dijo que eran cinco hombres, riñeron y se golpearon sabes el "¡Honor de un hombre!"-

-jajaja Candy que chistosa -

-Es en serio por suerte mi hermano intervino, sino mi futuro hijo se queda sin padre-

-Por cierto ¿Cómo van con su proyecto?-

-Anoche con los golpes que recibió, no pudimos hacer nada, esperaré a que se recupere de los golpes-

-Será-

-¡Hija!-

-Mamá-

-¡Qué suerte! ¿Escuche bien? ¡Soy feliz! Aun no te has embarazado ¡Que felicidad siento, que vuelo en los aires!-

-¿Cómo dices? Un hijo es el fruto del amor, quiero tener hijos con mi esposo-

-¡Y!… ¿Qué van a comer?... no me contestes "¡amor!" ¿Cuál es el lema de los filósofos? "No andamos detrás de la fama ni de la gloria"-

-ma…-

-Silencio, no digas más… Traducción soy un "PERDEDOR" Siempre anda con las mismas fachas sí no te apresuras te arrastrara con él-

-¿Por qué eres así?-

-Porque te amo y solo quiero tu bienestar, insisto el indigente del edificio es un buen prospecto…-

-¡Mamá!-

-¿Qué? Vi la vasija y tenía suficiente dinero como para llevarte a cenar a un restauran de lujo…-

-Nunca cambias ya me hiciste el día, vayamos a almorzar-

Una semana después…

-¿Aun sigues obsesionada con el profesor?-

-Sí-

-Recuerda que te dijo, yo escuche cuando…-

-¿Qué haces escuchando detrás de las paredes? No sabes que es de mala educación- la tomó por un brazo con furia- ¡Ya tengo un plan infalible!

En la noche…

-Hermanita voy con unos amigos a jugar boliche-

-¿Por qué mejor no buscas empleo?-

-ALBERT DEJA DE SER TAN DESCONSIDERADO-

-Claro hermanito, toma te doy para el taxi, no te vengas en bus la noche es muy peligrosa-

-Gracias un beso de naricita para la hermanitica más bonitica-

-Mentiroso soy la única- Albert blanqueaba los ojos, en su mente decía "parasito"-

-Chao, te quiero-

-Yo más-

-Por lo menos se fue-

-Reanudamos nuestro proyecto-

-¡Sí! Ahora ¡Sí!-

Continuara…


End file.
